DETALLES
by Sallen1223
Summary: Cinco personas cercanas a Kirk y Spock que descubrieron su relación y una no tan cercana que ya la conocía


RESUMEN: Cinco personas cercanas a Kirk y Spock que descubrieron su relación y una no tan cercana que ya la conocía (Ayuda leer "En tiempo" antes de esta historia pero no es algo forzoso).

**I. PIKE**

Christopher Pike conocía a James Kirk y a Spock y a ambos los tenía en muy alta estima.

Spock después de todo había sido primero uno de sus oficiales principales y finalmente su primero oficial. Jim por otro lado había despertado su lado más exigente y protector desde la primera vez en que se encontraron cuando Jim intentaba controlar un sangrado nasal invadiendo sus fosas con servilletas.

El fin, en los casi cinco años que habían pasado desde que recibió su nombramiento como almirante de la Flota había aprovechado su posición para enterarse de la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles respecto a las aventuras del equipo de comando del Enterprise: sabía sobre las continuas visitas de Jim a la enfermería y de su negativa a seguir las regulaciones, conocía también sobre todos y cada uno de los progresos científicos de Spock y, por supuesto que estaba enterado del secuestro del que ambos fueron objeto durante su encuentro con los "rebeldes" vulcanos apenas dos meses atrás.

Fuera o no consciente de ello el almirante Pike contaba con la lealtad total de Spock y con todo el respeto y aprecio de James Kirk – aun si a ninguno de los dos les gustaba dar demostraciones públicas de esto – por lo que no es de extrañar que cuando dichas personalidades se presentaron en su oficina intercambiando entre ellos esas miradas que uno y el otro podían descifrar fácilmente pero que a los demás los sacaban que quicio el almirante se sintió un poco… curioso.

-¿Algo importante que deban decirme, señores?

La verdad es que miró a los dos sujetos frente a él con toda la atención que le era posible; no era extraño que tanto Kirk como Spock lo visitaran cuando el Enterprise regresaba a la Tierra por cualquier motivo pero ambos preferían buscarlo en su casa que en su oficina, además de que nunca llegaban los dos juntos.

-Debe especificar más su pregunta, almirante, ya que en todas las misiones concluidas ocurrieron importantes acontecimientos que tienen probabilidad de tener impacto sobre los asuntos controlados por la Federación…

-Spock – lo cortó Kirk rodando los ojos – ya entendimos el punto. Almirante de verdad ¿no podemos simplemente hacer una visita de cortesía?

-No hay regulaciones contra eso – respondió Pike con una sonrisa – pero no es algo que esperara. Bien, los conozco bien a ambos y no estarían aquí ahora de no ser por algo importante, así que escúpanlo.

-Almirante, tengo entendido que dicha acción sería interpretada como una falta de educación.

-Me refiero a que hablen ya Spock.

Kirk rodó los ojos otra vez, porque había llegado a conocer a Spock lo suficiente como para saber que a veces el vulcano decía cosas como esas sólo para encontrar cierto humor irónico en base a las expresiones terrestres… o para en casos cotidianos para evadir asuntos incómodos (era su versión favorita y profesional de "qué te importa"); en tanto Christopher Pike seguía hablando con el mismo tono severo pero amable de siempre pero mientras que por fuera ambos oficiales del Enterprise aparentaban estar en calma por dentro sus corazones latían acelerados porque ¡hola! ¿De verdad estaban a punto de hacer lo que iban a hacer?

_Al mal paso darle prisa_ – prácticamente gritó la mente de Kirk cuando Spock dio un paso al frente sosteniendo un PADD entre las manos.

-Almirante, durante los 11,07 meses transcurridos desde la última vez que el Enterprise estuvo en el planeta se realizaron dos matrimonios a bordo de la nave y diecisiete en los diferentes planetas visitados, respecto a los dos primeros fueron oficialmente validados sin peticiones de anulación y de estos últimos dieciséis fueron anulados en acuerdo a la cláusula 18 de la directriz número 25 en tanto uno de ellos ha sido reconocido en base a las cláusula de la misma… consideramos prudente informarle al respecto.

Siendo honestos que ahora Pike sí que estaba sorprendido.

La directriz 25 era citada "graciosamente" de continuo por los oficiales de la Flota y no sin razón, ya que era en esta en la que se hablaba del reconocimiento de cualquier tipo de matrimonio ante los ojos de la Federación de Planetas Unidos.

Las dieciséis "anulaciones" mencionadas por Spock no sólo eran moneda corriente entre el papeleo diario sino que eran inclusive una cifra un tanto baja de matrimonios llevados a cabo en la superficie de planetas en un lapso anual, ya que siendo tan amplia la diversidad cultural y civil de los diferentes territorios de la Federación – o de aquellos que pretendían unirse a la misma – era algo más que sólo "lógico" – citando a cierto vulcano frente a él – que tarde o temprano un par (o más) de oficiales hacían algo que a los ojos de alguna cultura extraterrestre era considerado como una declaración matrimonial, y recibían como premio a su descuido un acta/comprobante/certificado del matrimonio sin siquiera esperarlo… eso si bien les iba, pues al mismo Pike le había sucedido (así como a muchos otros) que en algún momento se les exigía realizar cualquier ritual nupcial extraño que lo convertía en la comidilla de sus compañeros por un muy buen rato (generalmente hasta la caída en desgracia del próximo despistado).

Pero bueno, no era extraño que dichos matrimonios fueran anulados con una facilidad casi ridícula por el capitán y por los involucrados. No. Lo que en realidad llamó la atención del capitán Pike fue que uno de los matrimonios se validara, pues eso sí era excepcional.

En términos prácticos era mil veces más fácil y económico casarse a bordo de la nave en una ceremonia precedida por el capitán que bajar a contraer nupcias en un planeta; eso cuando se trataba de oficiales de la Flota, y cuando no era así sino que un oficial se casaba con un civil… bueno, los casos eran sumamente raros ya que la mayoría de relaciones con externos no protestaban debido a la naturaleza misma de las demandas de la Flota Estelar.

Christopher Pike dejó de lado sus pensamientos y vencido por la curiosidad comenzó a leer el documento correspondiente al acta validada.

Era extraño, el acta estaba reconocida por el consejo de Vulcano; interesante, la fecha coincidía con el permiso que se había concedido a la tripulación y los contrayentes eran Spock (¡guau! ¿Spock se casó?) y…

-¡¿Qué?! – la exclamación salió de sus labios automáticamente en cuanto leyó el par de nombres.

-¿Qué le hacemos? – Replicó Jim con toda la falsa calma que era capaz de reunir – el amor es así, así que…

-¡No me vengas con eso! – estalló Pike – ahora James Tiberius Kirk tú y Spock van a aplastar sus traseros en esas sillas y tienen prohibido ponerse en pie hasta que me expliquen cómo y por qué es que terminaron casados durante su permiso en tierra…

Mientras Pike se ocupaba en gritar Kirk miraba a Spock con la mirada que quería decir "te dije que era mejor esperar y decirle en una cena tranquila con número uno para calmarlo", pero Spock en cambio respondía con la mirada de "es lógico suponer que sus deberes como almirante impedirán que el tiempo del que dispone para gritarnos se prolongue indefinidamente".

Pike, que se dio cuente del intercambio silencioso entre ellos no pudo sino morderse los labios y negar suavemente con la cabeza, porque, a fin de cuentas Kirk y Spock embonaban entre ellos como piezas de rompecabezas, y, en momentos en los que mostraban tal sincronía como en esos (la lista de los cuales abundaba de sobre manera después de casi cinco años de trabajar juntos) no costaba ni un poco de trabajo imaginarlos como una pareja con gran potencial.

-Bien chicos – se tranquilizó finalmente el almirante – vamos a celebrar esto como Dios manda, pero, de una vez les aviso que vamos a tener una muy larga conversación al respecto y que tienen muchas explicaciones que darme.

Y mientras los dos oficiales del Enterprise respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza Pike se debatía dentro de sí sobre si primero debía dar a Kirk un largo sermón sobre tratar bien y respetuosamente a Spock, o la prioridad era advertirle a Spock que no hiciera absolutamente nada que pudiera dañar a Kirk.

**II. SCOTTY**

De verdad que Scotty no había querido ver lo que vio. En serio. Pero el teniente comandante Scott tenía – para bien o para mal – una excelente memoria, y, por más que lo intentaba no lograba borrar la imagen de su mente…

Y lo peor de todo es que todo derivaba de un incidente absurdo. Un incidente que comenzó con Kensser, el doctor McCoy, el capitán, el comandante Spock, Sulu y él compartiendo un juego de póker.

No se trataba de un evento extraordinario, Kirk tenía una suerte extraordinaria para las cartas y jugaba con maestría, Sulu era bueno y Spock… bueno, Spock era un buen jugador que se unía a ellos muy de vez en cuando. ¡Como sea! Todos se habían reunido para jugar cartas y después de hora y media de juego Kirk trapeó el piso con todos exceptuando al comandante y a Kensser.

Cuando el juego que se había llevado a cabo a altas horas de la noche en una de las desiertas salas de recreo termino; Sulu, McCoy, Kensser y él recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon dejando solos al capitán y al primer oficial, pero eso tampoco era un evento extraordinario ya que no era un secreto que ellos se reunían a menudo para jugar ajedrez ya sea en las salas de recreo o en sus camarotes.

Resulta sin embargo que a medio camino hacia su propio camarote Scotty recordó que había dejado en la mesa de juego su PADD con las precisiones de los nuevos ajustes para el motor warp.

Calculando posibilidades de ajuste e imaginando todas las modificaciones posibles para la mejora de la velocidad de la nave, Scotty regresó a la sala de recreo esperando encontrarla vacía. Mmm… cuando la puerta se abrió resultó que Spock y Kirk se habían quedado un rato para besarse en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Bien, Scotty no quería importunarlos así que decidió entrar sigilosamente, tomar su PADD y marcharse sin que su presencia fuera advertida…

_¡Un momento! ¿Qué?_

Involuntariamente de los labios de Scotty escapó un jadeo que no sólo delató su presencia en la habitación sino que además hizo al capitán y al primero oficial separarse y brincar de sorpresa… eso antes de que notaran que Scotty los miraba con la boca abierta.

-Esto – por primera vez desde que lo conocía las mejillas del capitán Kirk estaban rojas casi a competir con el tono de la camiseta del uniforme de ingeniería – señor Scott…

-Con el debido respeto señor Scott consideraría prudente que no vuelva a elevar la voz de la manera en que lo hizo o podría inquietar innecesariamente al resto de los oficiales en caso de que alguno de ellos llegara a acercarse – el tono de Spock era tan neutral como siempre, pero el hecho de que el verde subía hasta la punta de las orejas le quitaba normalidad a su declaración.

Scotty reprimió el impulso de responder. Sí. Había gritado, pero por todos los sándwiches del mundo ¡Kirk y Spock se estaban besando! ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? ¿Es qué algún incidente en el transportador los había enviado a un universo alternativo (no sería después de todo la primera vez)?

-Lo siento… no, un momento ¿estoy en la realidad correcta? Es decir, es que esto no es posible…

-¡Scotty! – Lo llamó Kirk en lo que pretendía ser un ademán tranquilizador – nadie ha estado saltando dimensiones por aquí cerca ¿sí? Esto… bueno, sé que tal vez la mayoría de ustedes no se dio cuenta pero Spock y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo.

_¿Saliendo por un tiempo? ¿Se suponía que eso le garantizaba estar en la dimensión correcta? _Aunque pensándolo bien Jim y Spock habían estado actuando muy raro cerca del otro después del secuestro ¿ya habría algo entre ellos en ese entonces? ¿Fue por eso?

Si Scotty lo reflexionaba a profundidad la verdad es que los dos hacían una pareja equilibrada, es decir, eran personas muy diferentes entre sí pero se complementaban el uno al otro con mucha facilidad y eso forzosamente debía ser indicio de algo bueno. Aun así ¿cuándo se supone que empezaron a "salir"? El ingeniero estaba teniendo serios problemas para ubicar en su mente una fecha que el comportamiento de alguno de los dos rebasara la volubilidad normal pero tenía serios problemas para conseguir cualquier dato aislado. ¿El asalto Klingon de hace seis meses? No, si hubieran estado junto ya en ese momento Kirk habría besado a Spock cuando lo sacaron en camilla de ingeniería. ¿El incidente diplomático en Viena VII? Parecía poco probable…

¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba?

-¿Qué? Lo siento capitán ¿felicidades? No. lo siento, es sólo que no estoy entendiendo ¿ustedes han estado saliendo desde hace tiempo? Es que no…

-Hablando de manera puntual – intervino Spock sonrojándose de verde y sin embargo mirando a Scotty con una de sus miradas de "no expreso emociones pero aun así consigo amenazarte" – el capitán y yo estamos en condiciones de servidumbre desde hace 7,02 semanas.

-¿Qué?

_¡¿En condiciones de servidumbre?! ¿Cómo en un matrimonio?_ Al diablo con lo de gritar, ni Spock ni Kirk podían soltarle algo como eso y esperar que lo tomara con tranquilidad.

-Sí – corroboró Kirk – Scotty, nuestra acta de matrimonio ya está registrada en la base de datos de la Flota Estelar pero es más cómodo para Spock y para mí si esto no se convierte en el nuevo tema de conversación aquí en la nave ¿podemos contar con tu discreción?

¿Pedían su discreción?

Bueno, Scotty no tenía problema con eso ¿no había guardado en secreto la existencia de Spock Prime por casi dos años hasta que el comandante se vio obligado a sostener con su auto mayor una videoconferencia cuando un loco venido del futuro (a través de la grieta en la continuidad tiempo-espacio dejada por Nero) intentó engañarlos con una falsa bomba para provocar un altercado con la República Independiente de los Hadytz?

En fin. Si Jim le pedía que guardara el secreto Scotty guardaría el secreto… no sería difícil; después de todo dudaba seriamente que alguien le creyera en caso de que algo se le llegara a escapar. Él mismo no lo podía creer, y eso que los había visto con sus propios y confiables ojos.

**III. UHURA**

Nyota Uhura era – después de Kirk – la persona más cercana a Spock a bordo del Enterprise, ya que su amistad había lograd sobrevivir tanto a las barreras culturales como a la conclusión de su relación romántica. Era lógico suponer que si alguien en la tripulación podía descubrir la relación entre el capitán y el comandante sería ella… lógico tal vez, pero lo cierto era – y Nyota tuvo un día que reconocerlo en voz alta – que la teniente no se habría percatado de lo que sucedía a bordo del barco de no ser por un incidente aislado y absurdo.

Bien, comenzando por el principio resultó que en una misión diplomática bajaron a la reunión con los miembros del Supremo Parlamento del planeta Tzzayall Kirk, Spock, Giotto y ella.

Las cosas estaban inusualmente tranquilas y marchaban inusualmente bien hasta que el Parlamento les hizo la invitación a visitar la estatua de su deidad y ¡oh sorpresa! Para variar que era una terrible ofensa para la deidad si los que entraban a su templo se cubrían el cuerpo con cualquier tipo de vestimenta que no fuera uno de los vestuarios ceremoniales.

Siendo honesta consigo misma Uhura debía reconocer que los "vestuarios ceremoniales" eran de muy buen gusto para las féminas: un largo vestido que no dejaba ni un centímetro de piel expuesta del cuello para abajo pero que se abrazaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel resaltando cada curva con posibilidades de ser explotada.

Pero sólo ella estaba agradecida por el vestuario, pues ni Giotto ni sus superiores parecían tener el más mínimo gusto por vestir como lo hacían.

En fin, al final del día y después de toda una serie de rituales interesantes pero excesivamente largos en Supremo Parlamento hizo presentar ante cada uno de ellos una cadena de alguna especie de metal azul y con la figurilla de una especie de ave rematando bajo la forma de un dije. Todos los "dijes" eran de diferentes colores y diseños.

-Ahora les mostramos como señal de respeto los Tzzamyys – habló en ese momento el líder del parlamento – cada Tzzamyys es único y propio de una persona; el Tzzamyys sólo se le entrega a las personalidades más distinguidas y se elaboran con el propósito de mostrar la personalidad verdadera de cada individuo. Una Tzzamyys no debe jamás apartarse de su dueño, a menos – e hizo una célebre pausa dramática en este punto – de que el dueño de esta bien tan precioso decida obsequiarlo a la persona a la que está unido su destino.

Tras otra larga ceremonia la entrevista diplomática finalmente concluyó pero las Tzzamyys habían causado en Nyota una inquietud un tanto infantil ¿la razón? Muy simple: para los Tzzayall decir "la persona a la que está unido el destino" es la expresión formal para denominar a la persona amada. Tan simple como eso pareciera ser, la teniente de comunicaciones del Enterprise pasó los próximos tres días debatiendo consigo misma si debía o no regalar su Tzzamyys a Leonard…

Pero para variar que de pronto el Enterprise fue llamado para otra misión tranquila que terminó complicándose de la manera más absurda posible; en este caso particular todo se redujo a un encuentro con una nave romulana, destrozos de gran envergadura y un agobiante turno de cincuenta horas en el puente de mando.

Nyota estaba más que agradecida cuando por fin todo llegó a su fin y enfocó toda su energía en dormir… y como evidentemente había dormido completamente desfasada a los horarios acostumbrados en la nave, cuando despertó resulta que era mitad de la "noche" y los pasillos y salas comunes estaban desiertos. Un tanto frustrada Nyota se dirigió al comedor encontrándose ahí a Sulu y a Chekov demasiado ocupados metiendo uno la lengua en la boca del otro como para notar su llegada. La teniente tuvo la idead de ir a buscar a Leonard – tal vez porque había estado pensando en él desde los días pasados – pero al llegar frente a su puerta recordó que el médico había trabajado hasta más tarde que ella y desistió con un suspiro de frustración.

La calma imperante en los pasillos del área de camarotes era algo común después de misiones agotadoras y Nyota se resignó a volver a su propio espacio cuando escuchó que al final del corredor una de las puertas se abría; era un chirrido tan fino que pasaba desapercibido casi a cualquiera pero ella tenía un sentido auditivo tan fino que supo de inmediato que se trataba de la puerta del capitán Kirk, quien ya ponía un pie en el pasillo cuando…

-Jim.

Nyota frunció el ceño ¿qué es lo que Spock hacía en el camarote de Kirk a esa hora? Es verdad que tanto Kirk como Spock parecían a veces tener una energía desmedida pero había límites para todo.

-¿Sí?

Kirk se quedó en el umbral de la puerta sin sospechar siquiera que Nyota estaba cerca.

-Capitán, de acuerdo a mis estimaciones su supervisión presencial de los progresos en las reparaciones de la nave es innecesaria.

Las palabras de Spock eran tan profesionales como siempre pero por alguna razón Kirk rio en respuesta.

-Spock ¿en verdad? – un suspiro – sabes, no quiero alardear ni nada por el estilo pero a veces tengo la impresión de que dirías cualquier cosa con tal de que no salga de la cama.

_¡¿Qué?!_

-Su suposición es exagerada, capitán.

-¿Sí? – Nyota casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa de Kirk – mira Spock…

Jim entró de nuevo a su habitación pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él Uhura estuvo 100% segura de escuchar _"te prohíbo llamarme "capitán" estando tan provocativo sobre mi cama"._

Nyota Uhura no dijo nada a nadie de lo que escuchó esa noche, y cuando unas semanas después capitán y primer oficial estaban en una pérdida total para justificarle que tenían los Tzzamyys invertidos uno del otro, la teniente rio por dentro y se atrevió a reconocer que los dos juntos hacían una pareja muy compatible.

**IV. CHEKOV**

El prodigio ruso era tal vez el miembro más joven de la tripulación principal del Enterprise, pero su edad y puesto sólo podían servir para advertir sobre su gran inteligencia.

Sí, verdad es que Chekov no era del todo infalible, pero siempre había ciertos detalles que lograba notar aunque para los demás pasaran desapercibidos.

Después de que el capitán y el señor Spock habían sido secuestraodos por los rebeldes Vulcanos Chekov notaba entre ellos el aire totalmente cambiado, menos familiar, más denso. Pero cualquiera que hubiera sido el problema entre ellos para cuando el permiso en Nueva Vulcano terminó que parecía haberse solucionado.

El alférez estaba feliz de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero después de algunas semanas algo raro parecía volver a suceder: El capitán y Spock ya casi no jugaban ajedrez en los salones de recreo pero hacían a menudo comentarios casuales entre ellos que permitían deducir que habían jugado en sus respectivas habitaciones, Jim miraba al comandante a veces unos segundos antes de que este lo llamara en voz alta y cuando abandonaban o dejaban el puente a menudo lo hacían al mismo tiempo, en ocasiones demasiado cerca uno del otro. Esos pequeños cambios eran apenas palpables aun para un observador dedicado, pero por azares del destino que Chekov los notaba tan escandalosos como si estuvieran pintados de verde neón.

Pero bueno, nada que hubiera observado con anterioridad hubiese sido capaz de preparar al joven para ese descubrimiento…

Fue en una feria de ciencias en Venecia III, a la que fueron invitados Scotty, el capitán, Spock, quince tenientes más y el propio Chekov.

Todos fueron hospedados en el mismo hotel y en habitaciones contiguas pero siendo justos que estaban tan ocupados yendo de aquí para allá, tomando anotaciones y trasladándose de una ponencia a otra que apenas y se veían entre ellos.

En una ocasión la conferencia a la que Pavel quería asistir comenzaba a las 9:00 horas del planeta y al salir de su habitación notó que Kirk y Spock ya estaban en el pasillo.

-¡Guau, Chekov! – Lo saludó Jim con su energía acostumbrada - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-En realidad capitán sólo han transcurridos 2,07 días estándar desde que el alférez y usted se encontraron de manera directa en este mismo pasillo.

-Hey, para estar en habitaciones vecinas eso es mucho tiempo.

-Dada la naturaleza de los horarios de conferencias es algo lógico que pocos oficiales a bordo del Enterprise nos encontremos con regularidad, además capitán la relatividad del tiempo no es determinada por circunstancias como lo son la distribución de los cuartos en este hotel.

-Sí Spock, ya entendí. En fin ¿vas a la conferencia de programación, Chekov?

-Sí capitán.

-Excelente ¿por qué no nos vamos todos juntos?

Pavel aceptó pero cuando Jim y Spock pasaron a su lado el alférez sintió algo atorarse en su garganta, pues se dio cuenta de que los dos se habían bañado recientemente y que olían exactamente al mismo jabón.

_Pavel no te inventes cuentos_ – se regañó a sí mismo al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos – _todos estamos en el mismo hotel y yo tengo el mismo jabón junto a la bañera. No seas malpensado._

Pero ¿no era extraño que el capitán y el señor Spock eligieran el mismo jabón para bañarse prácticamente a la misma hora? En el transcurso del día los tres oficiales se separaron y el alférez restó importancia al incidente y se distrajo con las conferencias y novedades.

Esa misma noche abordaron un transbordador pequeño (apenas con espacio para las filas de asientos y un baño) que los llevaría directamente al Enterprise, pero el viaje duró casi diez horas y más de uno sucumbió al sueño.

Pavel despertó a eso de las siete horas de viaje y se revolvió en su asiento para acomodarse mejor. Sus ojos exploraron libremente dieciséis rostros dormidos y fue entonces que los vio: el comandante Spock y el capitán estaban juntos en los asientos de la última fila, el primero despierto y el segundo profundamente dormido, pero ambos recostados contra el cuerpo del otro y sus manos estaban entrelazadas en esa manera que cualquiera a bordo de la nave sabía que no debía intentar con Spock a menos que quisiera besarlo…

Los ojos de Spock se fijaron en Pavel y aunque el alférez quería desesperadamente fundirse con el metal del suelo le resultaba imposible despegar sus ojos de las manos entrelazadas. Como respuesta o tal vez como algo más Spock llevó sus labios a los de Kirk y depositó en ellos un beso casto, apenas un roce ligero de sus labios y sin embargo eso no quitaba que se tratara de un beso.

Jim sonrió – no con una de sus sonrisas de siempre, sino con una sonrisa dulce del tipo que sólo reservaba para su sobrina consentida – y sin abrir los ojos se acomodó mejor en el hombro de su primero, quien respondió tomando más posesivamente las manos de Kirk.

Para Chekov el mensaje estaba claro y lo único que el alférez pudo hacer fue cerrar los labios y la boca para acomodarse mejor y dormir. Estaba seguro de que nadie más a bordo del transbordador llegaría a despertar para ver lo que él acababa de presenciar, pero aun si se equivocaba que no sería algo malo.

Y sobre Kirk y Spock, bueno, ellos encajaban como piezas de engranaje y Pavel sólo pensó que después debía buscar el momento apropiado para felicitarlos.

**V. SULU**

Hikaru Sulu y Kirk eran amigos cercanos, y no sin razón: Sulu era incondicional de Kirk, y Jim había prácticamente saltado al vacío para salvar a Sulu aunque acababa de conocerlo; además de eso los dos tenían muchas cosas en común y pasaban algún tiempo de calidad juntos cuando el trabajo los permitía. Los dos habían sido capturados y encerrados juntos en múltiples ocasiones y los dos pasaban varios días a la semana entrenando con la espada o combate a puño libre, dependiendo esto de quien tomara el rol de instructor.

Sulu pudo haber descubierto a Jim y a Spock en múltiples ocasiones; tal vez en las largas estancias en la enfermería, tal vez en el cautiverio de una misión salida desastrosamente mal, tal vez en algún momento en que miraban al interior de los ojos del otro en los rincones y en los pasillos.

Pero no. Cuando Sulu se enteró que algo estaba pasando fue ni más ni menos que en la habitación de Pavel, cuando el milagro ruso hizo sin pretenderlo un comentario descuidado en referencia a la relación de los oficiales del Enterprise.

El comentario había sido inocente, algo así como "pero ya ves, el keptan y el señorr Spock comenzaron con el pie izquierrdo y ahora son inseparables…". Dicho de esa forma no llamaba la atención, pero dicho en el contexto de una conversación sobre los romances que más escandalo habían causado en la nave, y seguida la declaración por una disculpa y un cambio de tema de Pavel, bueno, simplemente la idea daba qué pensar.

Por algunos días Sulu no profundizó más en el tema, lo que no implica sin embargo que dejó de prestar mucha atención a sus oficiales superiores, vigilando de reojo cómo se movían uno alrededor del otro. Y mediante ese ejercicio de observación simplemente llegó a darse cuenta de pequeños detalles: que en ocasiones parecían comunicarse con la mirada, que a veces sus cuerpos cepillaban juntos cuando no era algo estrictamente necesario, que la expresión de Spock parecía suavizarse cuando hablaba al oído de Jim, que sus salidas y entradas coincidían tal vez un poco de demasiado, y, lo más importante, que los ojos de Jim parecían encenderse de luz cuando se cruzaban con la mirada de Spock y así mismo el medio vulcano miraba a Jim con el mismo interés con el que solía mirar a sus más valiosos experimentos.

En una ocasión que entrenaba con Kirk Sulu finalmente se armó de valor y lo encaró.

-Por cierto que el señor Spock – la atención de Jim se fijó en sus palabras automáticamente – ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Y lo mismo puede decirse de usted capitán. Ahora si lo pienso bien ustedes dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, así ha sido – que el tono de Kirk sonaba "inocente" delataba que el asunto del que hablaban no lo era - ¿algún motivo especial para su observación, Sulu?

El timonel se encogió de hombros.

-Simple curiosidad, capitán.

Jim miró a Sulu con la mirada de un búho y tras morderse los labios agitó la cabeza con diversión.

-Spock y yo estamos en condiciones de servidumbre.

-¿Qué?

Sulu esperaba obtener algo – él mismo no estaba seguro de qué – pero _condiciones de servidumbre _eran palabras mayores. ¿En verdad Kirk le estaba confesando sólo así que se había casado con su primer oficial?

-Sí – sonrió Kirk – la mayoría hacen justo esa expresión al enterarse.

-Guau, Jim yo… ¿felicidades?

-Gracias Sulu ¿vas a decirme algo más o tengo que hacen algo un poco extremo para que me creas?

-Tal vez lo segundo, es que "condiciones de servidumbre". No esperaba que…

-Tampoco yo lo esperaba – admitió Jim – las cosas simplemente se dieron.

-Y ¿desde cuándo…?

-Desde el permiso en Nueva Vulcano… Sulu, si quieres algo de la historia sólo tienes que pedir pero de preferencia vamos a otro sitio.

Las palabras _algo de la historia_ le indicaban a Sulu que no iba a obtener la versión completa, pero eso estaba bien. Él mismo no estaba seguro de querer cualquier detalle.

Sólo esperaba que Jim y Spock pudieran ser felices juntos; tal vez no conocía el pasado de ninguno de los dos perfectamente, pero sí sabía lo suficiente para saber que tenían muy bien merecido conocer a alguien que les alegrara la vida así como Pavel alegraba la suya.

**I. SYBON**

Puede que Sybon fuese el primogénito de Sarek – o en otras palabras el medio hermano mayor de Spock – pero eso no significaba que era de ninguna manera alguien a quien pudiera calificarse de "cercano" al primer oficial del Enterprise.

De hecho cuando los líderes de los "renegados" vulcanos abordaron el Enterprise más de un oficial tuvo que preguntarse si estaba soñando, y no por la pinta de dichos renegados – la cual era todo menos lo ideal para los vulcanos convencionales – sino por la forma en que uno de esos renegados de pronto sonrió – una auténtica sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro – y envolvió con sus brazos al comandante Spock, quien – una auténtica anomalía – no rechazó el contacto de manera brusca.

-¡Spock! – el vulcano pronunció el nombre del medio vulcano de una manera muy extraña – es un placer volver a verte, mi querido hermano.

_¿Su hermano?_ Sí, en definitiva que esa era toda una sorpresa para la tripulación, pero el señor Spock en persona asignó a la mayoría tantas tareas que no les quedó tiempo para especulaciones. En fin, la presencia del hermano del comandante Spock fue por los próximos días la comidilla entre todos los que llegaban a encontrarse en los pasillos, pero mientras que esas habladurías se centraban en temas un tanto extraordinarios nadie sospechaba aquellos de lo que esa misma noche hablaban Sybon y Spock mientras cenaban en la habitación de este último.

-Así que – decía Sybon mientras tomaba un poco de sopa pomeleek replicada – entonces el capitán Kirk y tú están juntos.

-Nos encontramos en condiciones de servidumbre – informó Spock puntualmente sin siquiera preguntar por qué su hermano elegía una frase como esa para abrir la conversación.

-Supongo que era algo esperado… no sería _lógico_ – a Sybon en lo personal le resultaba agradable usar esa palabra entre los seguidores de Surak por mera diversión – que ustedes pudieran atravesar por algo como nuestros rituales sagrados sin llevar su relación a un límite.

-Los límites pueden ser perjudiciales en ocasiones – puntualizó Spock.

-Sí, pero esta vez no fue así. En fin ¿eres feliz con él?

-No encuentro la relevancia de responder tus preguntas.

-Por favor Spock. Fui yo quien prácticamente los empujó uno hacía el otro en el Kal-se-ral así que me gustaría que tranquilizaras un poco mi conciencia.

Contra toda lógica Spock estaba de acuerdo con Sybon.

Spock y Kirk habían sido capturados por los vulcanos rebeldes y habrían sido ejecutados de no ser porque Sybon intercedió a favor de Spock, pero ya que no tenía ni argumentos ni motivos para hacer su "favor" extensivo a Jim el hijo mayor de Sarek había sugerido a su medio hermano que tomara a Kirk como amante de manera que sus destinos fueran compartidos. En el momento Spock sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa para proteger a su amigo y accedió más dicha acción casi le costó su amistad con Jim… hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran perfectamente compatibles en múltiples sentidos.

-Sería lógico agradecerte por eso – reconocieron finalmente sus labios – aunque no niego que me orillaste a realizar acciones que no tenía contempladas.

Sybon sonrió con picardía.

-Spock, a veces las cosas que nos traen felicidad implican dejar la seguridad de la rutina. Pero en fin ¿habrá la oportunidad en algún momento de que pueda conocer a mi nuevo hermano? Fuera del ambiente profesional quiero decir, es que – por primera desde que habían vuelto a verse Spock notó que Sybon titubeaba – quisiera conocerlo un poco dado que él es parte de mi familia.

La palabra familia sonaba casi a pregunta y por primera vez Spock cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad toda la familia había prácticamente renegado de Sybon desde que tomó la decisión de abandonar el camino de Surak. El propio Spock no era partidario de las costumbres violentas y arbitrarias de los clanes antiguos, pero ¿acaso él mismo no había sufrido en carne propia la intolerancia de su propia gente debido a su origen? ¿No era verdad que vio rostros cubiertos de disimulada decepción y que escuchó críticas hirientes cuando tomó la decisión de elegir la Flota Estelar sobre la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias?

Aun si Spock no gustaba del modo de modo de vida de su hermano, justo en ese momento sentía que ambos tenían más en común que la sangre vulcana de su padre, y si hacía memoria lo cierto es que ni dentro de la Flota ni por parte del pueblo vulcano se preguntó jamás a los rebeldes lo que había significado para ellos la destrucción de su mundo de origen.

-Jim y yo desayunamos juntos todos los días – habló entonces el primer oficial – puedes unirte a nosotros mañana si no tienes inconveniente con levantarte temprano.

-Estoy acostumbrado a la vida en la mañana –Sybon respondió con una sonrisa extendiéndose por todo su rostro – ¿debo ir al comedor común o vas a concederme permiso para entrar al comedor de oficiales?

-Es mejor si bienes aquí, así será una reunión más privada y… me atrevo a aseverar que hay aspectos en los que tu carácter tiene amplia compatibilidad con el carácter de Jim.

Sybon sonrió otra vez. Tal vez su hermano no lo sabía (o simplemente no reflexionaba sobre el tema para ser consciente de ello) pero para él la posibilidad de aceptación por parte de un miembro de su familia era un regalo sumamente valioso.


End file.
